The Dream Princesses
The Dream Princesses are an OC group created by Sarah West. Description Personalities Miranda Miranda is the leader of the group. From birth, she was destined to be queen and she will always find a way to prove it. She appreciates etiquette, order, and structure as any future ruler should. Even though sometimes she might seem cold and a bit harsh, it is all with good intentions. Under the fine jewels, fancy ball gowns, and royalty, she is warm and motherly with a big heart. She will do anything to keep her kingdom a safe and prosperous place to live. As a princess, Miranda has big shoes to fill and she knows that she has what it takes to fill them. With her confidence, regality, reserved nature, and type A personality, she knows that she will be a great queen one day. Celine Growing up as a princess, it is expected that Celine would one day become a queen and be wed. The prospect of having someone on her arm to rule the kingdom and have a family with has always been her fantasy. She dreams of her perfect prince and sometimes wonders if the right one will ever come. She is very compassionate, kind, and caring. Although the advisors and her parents may think she is a bit too in her head, Celine has a great intuition because of it. She will do anything for the people she loves and never hesitate to help the people of her kingdom. She knows that she will be a great queen one day, with or without her Prince Charming. Lana In Lana's story, there is no time to wait for someone to save her, as if she'd let that happen. She has to take action and fight for your kingdom. She is very strong willed, resilient, a true warrior at heart, and can kick major butt. Wearing a dress and heels have never gotten in her way, and she will fight to the death while wearing her crown. If she were to marry, her prince would be someone who loves strong and independent women like her and would fight right alongside. Kathleen Unlike most princesses, Kathleen comes from a land where it is normal to have superhuman powers. The powers she possesses, matched with her skill in spells and charms, make her both inspiring and dangerous. She is quite mysterious and wise, outspoken, and reliable. She is sharp and very clever, always steps head of her enemies. Even as a princess, her kingdom looks to her with reverence and although they know the danger of her power, they also trust that she will use it for the greater good. Kathleen's intentions are always pure; she stands for what is right and always puts others' needs before her own, which will make her a great queen. Both selfless and fearless, Kathleen's reign will never be questioned. Susan Susan never grew up in the palace amidst servants, ball gowns, and the Crown Jewels. That life was taken away, so she had to grow up a pesant living in squalor. Through extraordinary events, however, she was found and able to be the princess she was meant to be. Through a life outside of royalty, she gained a deep connection with the people and knows what they need and want. She is honest, loyal, and unafraid of toil and will be a queen who won't rely on her servants to do everything. She is kind, empathetic, modest, and trustworthy. As the lost princess, She might never have the grace of one who lived in the palace all her life, but she will have the trust of the people and that is all that matters. Brittany Brittany was sent on a mission. She was placed in the enemy palace as a servant to gain knowledge for her kingdom of their secret plans. She was assigned to the enemy prince as his personal servant. Although bred her entire life to hate their kingdom and the royal family, she began to fall for him and soon, she was no longer undercover. As a princess, Brittany is fiesty and strong willed. She is daring, loves adventure, can be a bit reckless, and is very humorous. Falling for the prince was not a part of the plan, but she's not one to stick to plans anyway. She values freedom and independence which will be displayed in her reign. She is a lovable princess and will be an adored queen with her generosity and fair doctorines. With Brittany as a princess, no one knows what to expect, and she likes it that way. Amy Category:Original Characters Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Sarah West's OCs